1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical disk apparatus and an emission control method, and in particular, relates to an optical disk apparatus enabling visual recognition of a label surface of a rotating recording medium and an emission control method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, it has become common to use an optical disk as a recording medium in which video and sound are recorded in digital format. Visible information can be written on the label surface, which is a non-recording surface of an optical disk. For example, management of optical disks can be made easier by writing information about content recorded in optical disks.
Visible information printed on a label surface can visually be recognized while a recording medium is stopped, but it is difficult to visually recognize visible information when the recording medium is rotating at high speed. However, in order to check content of an optical disk being reproduced or to check whether or not visible information is printed correctly when the visible information is printed on a label surface, visual recognizability of visible information on a label surface has been demanded even when a recording medium is rotating at high speed.
In response to such a demand, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2002-150762, for example, discloses a technology to flash a strobe light to a label surface so that visible information on the label surface can visually be recognized even when a recording medium is rotating. Such a disk apparatus detects a rotational period of a disk from an address of the disk and exercises emission control of an emission means based on the detected rotational period.